


Jelix is cute (you guys are just mean)

by Snorp_Lord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Collars, Leashes, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Shameless smut for a friend.





	Jelix is cute (you guys are just mean)

"You're cute when you're sleepy."

The first thing Sean heard when he woke up was Felix's voice. It was thick with sleep, but as gentle as ever, affectionate like it always seemed to be when he was around his boyfriend. Felix's sleepy voice was one of his favourites. "You're a sleepy cute…" Sean mumbled in response, nuzzling against the Swede's neck. "Sleepy sleepy baby."

"Sure. I'm the sleepy baby here. Whatever you gotta tell yourself, Jackaboy~" Sean grumbled quietly, but let himself be snuggled. "You've been lying on me all morning. You know you make cat noises when you're asleep? Especially when I stroke your head."

"I'm the cutest fookin' kitty cat in the world. You're lucky I sleep on you. And with you. Better remember that."

The bright laughter from above made Sean pout and finally crack an eye open. "What? I'm cute. I have a great ass. You're lucky. You're, what, like a five? If I'm being nice? And I'm at least an eight."

"Always a ten to me, babe," Felix teased.

That conversation had seemed so lighthearted at the time. The last thing Felix expected was to come home and find that Sean had taken their talk very seriously. He'd even picked out a green collar, for fuck's sake. Where was his shirt? Why was he wearing those impossibly tight jeans? Why the hell did it all look so good?

Felix wasn't even sure when he'd ended up standing over his boyfriend, but he found he didn't care as the other glanced up at him, something fey and dark in his eyes as he held his tag up to the light. "Like it?"

Jesus Christ, that was his name on it. Either Sean went out of his way to find one with his, or had it specially made. Honestly, either possibility was insane in its own way. Somehow, though, he could guess. "You had it made for this, didn't you?"

The smirk on Sean's face said yes as quickly as his mouth did. "Wanted to bring it up for a while. And since I'm your kitten…"

"Like you'd ever let me top."

And just like that, the last bit of tension in Sean's face bled away as he snorted. Almost like he'd still been nervous, but Felix wondered if that was even possible, considering Sean was usually the one reassuring his boyfriend, and the one introducing him to things Felix assumed could only happen in the most niche anime. In short, it made complete sense to find his boyfriend half-naked and wearing a collar. Because Felix was just the luckiest man in the world, apparently. "Tempting, but nope. Just thought it might be nice. If you don't want me to, I could ride you instead?"

"Fuck, warn a guy, ya Irish bastard," Felix whispered in response. "Don't put stuff like that in my head. Thought I knew what I wanted. You're making life so hard for me right now." After a brief pause, where he spied Sean giggling on the bed, he sighed. "Not like that. Or...maybe. Just stop laughing."

"What makes you think you get to order me around?"

Oh fuck, they were starting. Felix shivered and shook his head. "I-I didn't. I don't. Whaddya want me to do?"

"Could start with taking off your shirt. You can match with me. At least, as much as you can. Until we get you your own collar."

"M-My own?" Felix shuddered, pausing as he took off his own shirt, and glanced over at Sean before continuing, now straining to listen to his next words.

"At first I was thinkin' of getting you a blue one. Match your eyes. But…" He trailed off as he ran an unusually warm hand over the other's neck. "Wonder if a black one would be better. Or red. Stands out better. Since you don't tan or anything." 

Felix made a vaugely offended noise. "Says the British boy."

Thank goodness Sean laughed. Laughing meant forgiving the little slip, even though Felix would usually get a nice, torturous night of punishment if he made too many mistakes and Sean wasn't in a forgiving mood for it. Felix wondered if it was normal to feel slightly disappointed about missing punishments. "Yeah? You're still paler. Like a doll or something...my doll."

"Y-Your doll?" Felix shuddered and fumbled with his shirt until it landed on the floor, quickly straddling Sean's lap. "F-Fuck. You wanna start actually doing stuff?"

A soft growl left Sean's throat, and Felix was pretty sure he really did sound like some kind of cat. More like a tiger. But he didn't get much time to think about that before Sean was pawing at his jeans, trying to rip them open. Mumbling under his breath in frustration. It was cute to see Sean being the impatient one for once. Less cute when he nearly tore Felix's jeans apart in his impatience. 

"Whoa, you don't have to ruin my clothes! I like these." Again all Sean gave him was a growl. Talking time must be over, then. For him anyway. Felix had no doubt that sooner or later, the Irishman would switch over to dirty talk, loving the way his boyfriend could sound wrapped up in his feelings, without his usual worries. 

Sean flipped him over the second his underwear was torn away. "Wanted this so bad. Didn't know what to say. You called me all that stuff, and-" His next few words were cut off by the high noise Felix let out as he felt two cold, slick fingers push into him. When he pulled his head back together, Sean was still mumbling, almost narrating his thoughts. "You know what? Think you'd look better in this." And then there was warm leather on Felix's neck, and he could hear quiet jingling from his tag as the other dragged him up by his hips for a better angle. "Fuck, maybe green's your color. We should get you more green stuff. Show everyone. If we ever do a big coming out vid, they're gonna be kicking themselves." 

"H-Hey, leave the vid stuff outta this. Only wanna think about you."

"Aw, someone's being cute. You my cute little kitty cat?" Sean crooned into Felix's ear as his third finger slowly worked its way in. "Being such a nice boy...You want a treat?" He chuckled darkly at the hasty and shaky nod he got in response. "Welp, since you're being good…" Oh damn. What- that was a fucking leash, oh fuck- It clipped easily onto the back of his collar, and Felix was at least fifty percent sure he knew what was happening before he got his confirmation when Sean yanked on the leash, pulling his head back and cutting off his air in the process. If that had happened thirty minutes ago, Felix might have been ashamed of the loud moan he let out in response. "Now stay still."

This part Felix knew very well. That still didn't stop him whining softly at the loss of fingers inside him, but he shut up with a warning tug on his leash. Thankfully, Sean didn't seem to be in much of a teasing mood, and he started pressing in moments later, holding Felix's hips down with his free hand. Good thing, too, since the Swede found himself squirming quickly. He made few soft gasps for air, and found none, building the lightheaded feeling he was getting.

"Hey, you doing okay?" The pressure eased off, some air finally getting to his lungs. "Y-Yeah. I'll smack the bed if I'm gonna pass out. But I trust ya."

Sean grunted in response, sounding a little flustered, and pulled on the leash to stop Felix saying any more cute things that might throw him off. Once he was sure the blond was fidgeting in impatience, instead of pain, he started to work up a rhythm. Deep and fast. If he'd been up to talking, Felix might have cracked a joke about not needing the collar when Sean's movement was taking his breath away. Either way the lightheaded feeling made everything else so much more intense. It felt like the world shrank down to just the two of them, like wherever he looked he would find adoring blues on him. It was intense. 

"Bet you were hoping for this the whole time. Knew exactly what you were doing, saying that stuff. Didn't you, pet?"

Honestly Felix didn't really remember. Any time he tried to think, another thrust would hit him just right, and he'd be reduced to a gasping mess as his thoughts scattered. After a long week, it felt like exactly what he needed. He almost felt deprived when he had to hit the bed. Rich, sweet air flooded into him, and it felt like he was surfacing from the ocean before diving back in. 

"You still green?"

"God, fuck, don't you dare stop-" Felix cried out unexpectedly as Sean changed the angle, directly hitting his sweet spot. Without warning, the collar pulled back, then stayed tight, stopping his air and forcing his head up so his neck and shoulders could be littered with soft kisses and teasing bites, light in comparison to how thoroughly he was being used. His head spun at the contrast. "N-Not gonna last, can't, Sean-"

Sean bit down hard on his shoulder, and Felix didn't even realise he was screaming, spilling on the sheets, grabbing onto the hand that was pulling his collar back. Distantly, he could feel warmth flood into him, and he let out one last soft moan. "You know what? Think I like you in green."

Felix just nodded.


End file.
